User blog:KinHikari/2013 Behind The Voice Actors Awards
Well, it's time for the 3rd Annual Behind the Voice Actors Awards. I apologize for not starting a blog about this sooner, but the month of February ended up being busy for me. Despite that and the fact voting has been closed, I might as well list the following nominees. *'Voice Actor of the Year:' ::Dee Bradley Baker ::Fred Tatasciore ::John DiMaggio ::Kevin Michael Richardson *'Voice Actress of the Year:' ::Grey DeLisle ::Jennifer Hale ::Kari Wahlgren ::Tara Strong *'Best Female Vocal Performance by a Child:' ::Ariel Winter as Sofia (Sofia the First) *'Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Action/Drama:' ::Clancy Brown as Red Hulk (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Action/Drama:' ::Grey DeLisle as Aya (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) ::Tara Strong as Omi (Xiaolin Chronicles) *'Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Comedy/Musical:' ::Jeff Bennett as Coverton (Monsters vs. Aliens) ::John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) , Bender (Futurama) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Comedy/Musical:' ::Tara Strong as Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *'Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Action/Drama:' ::Charlie Adler as MODOK (Avengers Assemble) ::Dee Bradley Baker as Master Jaha (Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Action/Drama:' ::Alyson Stoner as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (Young Justice) ::Jennifer Hale as Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles) ::Kelly Hu as Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) *'Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Action/Drama:' ::Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) ::Tom Kenny as Ice King (Adventure Time) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Supporting Role - Comedy/Musical:' ::Grey DeLisle as Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) ::Lauren Tom as Amy Wong (Futurama) ::Olivia Olson as Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *'Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Action/Drama:' ::Corey Burton as Dracula (Avengers Assemble) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Action/Drama:' ::Jennifer Hale as Star Sapphire (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) ::Kari Wahlgren as Letta Trumond (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series in a Guest Role - Comedy/Musical:' ::Susanne Blakeslee as Mei Ling (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) ::Tara Strong as Jayna (Teen Titans Go!) ::Tina Fey as Ms. Cantwell (The Simpsons) *'Best Male Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Children's/Educational:' ::Jess Harnell as Cedric (Sofia the First) ::Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse 2013) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a Television Series - Children's/Educational:' ::Ariel Winter as Sofia (Sofia the First) *'Best Female Vocal Performance in a Film in a Supporting Role:' ::Cloris Leachman as Gran (The Croods) *'Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game:' ::Grey DeLisle as Carmelita Fox (Star Fox: Thieves in Time) ::Tara Strong as Wonder Pink (The Wonderful 101) *'Best Female Vocal Performance in a Video Game in a Supporting Role:' ::Kari Wahlgren as Courtney Collins (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *'Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in a TV Special/Direct-to-DVD Title or Theatrical Short:' ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Human) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Congrats to the winners and kudos to the nominees! Category:Inactive blogs